


Once On Record

by PennPayper



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2485196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PennPayper/pseuds/PennPayper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gail and Holly carve out time during a stake out under the listening ears of surveillance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once On Record

**Author's Note:**

> Stole this concept from this amazing SwanQueen fic: http://eshusplayground.tumblr.com/post/19772431004

Recording Of Club Backstreet Stake Out - September 30, 2014 — DELETED

[TIME 2257]

[TOILET FLUSHING]

[FOOTSTEPS]

[WATER RUNNING]

[DOOR CREEKS]

OFC. PECK: [WHISPERS] Holly?!

[SHARP INHALE]

[WATER STOPS]

STEWART: Hi?

[DOOR SLAMS]

[LOCK CLICKS]

[FOOTSTEPS]

OFC. PECK: Why are you at this bar? I told you we are staking out the place.

STEWART: You were not supposed to see me.

OFC. PECK: Not see you? It’s a surveillance operation. Do I need to explain how that works?

[LOUD KNOCKING]

OFC. PECK: [YELLS] Hey! This one is occupied!

[MUMBLING]

STEWART: I’m sorry. It’s just… [SIGHS]… I missed you. You have been on this for three weeks. This after being M.I.A. for two weeks.

OFC. PECK: I was helping Steve with a case.

STEWART: I know. I just wanted to make sure you were all right. I did not expect nature to call. Or more accurately, the bladder to call the brain neurologically stimulating—

OFC. PECK: Holly, we are not having a pissing conversation right now. You need to go.

STEWART: [SIGHS] But I miss you.

[KISSING]

OFC. PECK: Holly, what are you doing?

STEWART: [WHISPERS] Do you realize how long it’s been since we’ve been alone, Gail?

[KISSING]

[CLOTHES RUSTLING]

OFC. PECK: [WHISPERS] Here?

STEWART: [WHISPERS] Do you want to wait?

[CLOTHES RUSTLING]

[WHIMPER]

STEWART: [WHISPERS] Do you want me to stop?

[KISSING]

[THUMP AGAINST THE WALL]

OFC. PECK: This has to be quick. Traci took a call outside the van. She doesn’t know you’re here.

[CLOTHES RUSTLING]

STEWART: Oh, it’s been so long. This may be lightning fast.

OFC. PECK: [CHUCKLES] Not too fast.

[ZIPPER HISSES]

[GASP]

STEWART: [WHISPERS] I’ll take my time. I swear.

[KISSING]

[HEAVY BREATHING]

OFC. PECK: [BREATHLESS] Oh, Holly… there…

[WHIMPERS]

[HEAVY BREATHING]

OFC. PECK: [MOANS] I’ve missed your touch.

[KISSING]

STEWART: [WHISPERS] Have you? Where exactly have you missed it?

[KISSING]

OFC. PECK: [WHISPERS] Everywhere.

[KISSING]

[CLOTHES RUSTLING]

[HEAVY BREATHING]

STEWART: [WHISPERS] What about here?

[DEEP MOAN]

STEWART: [WHISPERS] Your nipples are so sensitive. I love them… Almost as much as I love this little spot here.

[SHARP BREATH]

OFC. PECK: [WHISPERS] Don’t leave a mark.

STEWART: [WHISPERS] You like marks.

OFC. PECK: [WHISPERS] On you… You in your pristine white lab coat…

[KISSING]

[CLOTHES RUSTLING]  
STEWART: [SHUDDERS] Gail…

OFC. PECK: [WHISPERS] Hiding my marks.

[HEAVY BREATHING]

[MOANS]

STEWART: [WHISPERS] This was supposed to be your fun.

OFC. PECK: [WHISPERS] This is our fun.

[KISSING]

[CLOTHES RUSTLING]

[WHIMPERS]

OFC. PECK: [WHISPERS] Yeah? You like that?

[CLOTHES RUSTLING]

[GROAN]

OFC. PECK: Fuck! You are wearing too many clothes!

STEWART: [CHUCKLES] Says the woman in the winter coat.

[CLOTHES RUSTLING]

OFC. PECK: What coat?

STEWART: Funny Gail.

[ZIPPER HISSES]

[GASP]

OFC. PECK: That wasn’t a laugh.

STEWART: [BREATHLESS] Gail… Stop talking.

[KISSING]

[HEAVY BREATHING]

[MOANS]

STEWART: [BREATHLESS] Inside… Please…

[MOANS]

STEWART: [GASPS] Harder… Faster…

[THUMP AGAINST THE WALL]

STEWART: [GASPS] Oh my! Gail! Don’t stop!

[DEEP BREATHING]

[LOUD MOANS]

OFC. PECK: [GROANS] Fuck! Holly!

STEWART: [BREATHLESS] Don’t… don’t… I’m almost…

[WHIMPERS]

[FEROCIOUS BREATHING]

OFC. PECK: [WHISPERS] Come on baby. Come on…

[SHARP INHALE]

STEWART: [CRY OUT]

[LOUD THUMP AGAINST WALL]

[RAGGED BREATHING]

[KISSING]

[CLOTHES RUSTLING]

STEWART: [BREATHLESS] Wait. One good turn deserves another.

OFC. PECK: Good?

STEWART: [CHUCKLES] Amazing.

[KISSING]

OFC. PECK: [GROANS] I can’t. I have to get back.

[CLOTHES RUSTLING]

STEWART: [WHISPERS] When do you think you will be home?

OFC. PECK: I will see you before you go to work. Maybe.

[KISSING]

STEWART: [WHISPERS] I love you.

OFC. PECK: I love you too. Now go home.

[DOOR CLOSES]


End file.
